The Day After
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Some odd things happen the day after Peddie's wedding, and it makes Eddie excited for the next chapter in his life. One-shot, rated 'T' for suggestive content.


Eddie woke up that day with a smile upon his face. He looked to his right, seeing the reddish-brown hair of his, now, bride and smiled wider. She was wrapped in the sheets, turning away from him. He sat up, careful not to wake her as he stretched widely. She shifted, now cuddling into the pillow next to her, the tattoo on her shoulder now visible. His hand gently moved over to the small heart with his initials in it, before he got out of bed, almost tripping on his belt on the floor.

As he got in the shower, he started thinking about last night. His wedding. The one he and Patricia had planned, which had gone perfect. The wedding went perfect, Patricia looked amazing in her dress; the reception was flawless; as was everything after that, no matter how long it took (to this, he smirked to himself), was perfect. He could still feel her fingers dancing on his skin, ever so soft and gently; his lips were still swollen from all the kissing.

He stopped daydreaming as he heard her footsteps walk across the floor outside the bathroom and a sleepy voice call his name. "Eddie?"

"In the shower." He replied and he heard the door open slightly. "You can come in Yacker."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" he heard, muffled from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Never." He answered, poking his head out to smile at her and his breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely incredible wearing his shirt from last night, just barely hitting her legs.

"Well, then I guess I won't stop either Weasel." She responded, not noticing that he had pretty much stopped breathing, as she was caught in her own daydream.

"Yacker, you're kinda... drooling." Eddie said with a small laugh.

"Like that's bothering you." She retorted, making him smirk.

"Please, I was just saving you the embarrassment." He said, disappearing behind the curtain. Patricia hesitated. She wanted to be in there with him, but she refused to ask him. If he wanted her, he had to ask. And that's how this marriage was going to be.

"Not embarrassed anymore." She said, leaning against the doorway. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Um.."

"It's a yes or no question Eddie." She said with a laugh.

"No." Patricia looked shocked.

"No?"

"No, because you can't make it right now."

"And why not?" She asked, a bit annoyed and shocked at his response.

"Because you need a shower too." He said, not realizing the trap he set himself into. Patricia smirked, 'Maybe this time I'll break my rule. Only this time.'

"What were you suggesting? Me joining you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she jumped as she heard something drop in the shower. Eddie groaned in pain, as he had dropped the shampoo bottle on his foot. He peeked out again, a smirk on his face.

"Well, now I'm suggesting it." She smiled as he pulled his head back in and herself taking the shirt off and joining him for a lot of kissing.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Eddie got a phone call. He looked up from Patricia, who was laying with her head in his lap, watching the movie on T.V. She looked up at him and told him, "You can answer it, if you're okay with staying. I'm comfortable." Eddie laughed, opening his phone and answered it without reading the caller ID.<p>

"Hello?"

"Eddie?" Eddie looked at the ID then, seeing it was an unknown number.

"Yeah, who is this?" At this Patricia looked up again, twisting her whole body so she was laying on her back.

"Um, it's hard to explain. But, I'm your sister." Eddie looked really confused at this point.

"I don't have a sister."

"Yeah, you do. I'm your half-sister, we have the same mom, but different dads."

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number."

"You don't. I know that this isn't the type of thing you expected on a honeymoon, but I had to tell you."

"Why over the phone?" To the girl's surprise, he didn't sound angry, just confused.

"Mom doesn't want us to meet." Eddie rolled his eyes. He didn't like his mom all the time, (who does?) but this is just ridiculous.

"What's your name?" He asked, actually curious.

"It's Clarissa. Clarissa Miller."

"Where did that name come from?"

"Since when do you ask a ton of questions?" Clarissa asked with a slight laugh. Patricia didn't look annoyed, almost as curious as Eddie did.

"True. But how do you know a lot about me?"

"Mom still talks to my dad. And if you're wondering, I took your last name because I liked it better then my own. Mom was okay with it, although not for my son."

"Son? How old are you?"

"I'm 23. You're 25."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Then why do you have a son?"

"Long story which I'll tell you another time."

"What's his name?"

"Jasper. He's only a few months old." Eddie smiled at the thought. His nephew, Jasper. He always thought he was an only child, and Piper wasn't married, so he thought it'd be a while before he had any kind of kid, (his own or niece or nephew) in his and Patricia's life.

"Could I meet him sometime?"

"Sure, but I have to go. I'm really sorry I called-"

"Don't be." He interrupted. "Is this your cell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm saving your number. I want to see a picture of my nephew." Patricia smiled at this, knowing how much he loved kids.

"Deal. I'll talk to you soon? Perhaps we could meet?"

"I'd like that."

"Cool. Have fun, bye."

"Bye." Eddie said as he hung up. "So I have a sister." he said to Patricia and told her all of Clarissa's part of the conversation.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"Yeah. Guess this marriage was a good thing." At this, she smacked his arm, before cuddling into him more, and falling asleep quickly. Only one thought went through his mind as he drifted off as well,

_This is going to be one hell of a chapter in my life._

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Either way, don't care.<p>

'Who is it?' will hopefully be updated in the next day or two.

Thanks for reading!

Love Kathryn

x


End file.
